


Pineing

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Relationships: garion(lobotomy corporation)/argalia(library of ruina)
Kudos: 7





	Pineing

Pining

Black pines after blue  
Black pines after its favorite hue  
Black pines after the taboo

Blue pines after black  
Blue pines after heart attack  
Blue pines after the musical knack

Black and Blue pines  
Black and Blue pines outside the lines  
Black and Blue pines against all signs


End file.
